This invention relates to motorcycle accessories and more particularly to a lighted foot peg for motorcycles. The headlight and tail lights of a motorcycle do not inform other motorists of the position of the vehicle in question in order to avoid collision therewith. Applicant has conceived a lighted motorcycle foot peg that is slightly longer than the conventional peg, long enough to conform to the actual profile of the motorcycle that will enable other motorists to avoid collision and damage to the motorcycle having this lighted foot peg on it, and at the same time, will enhance the appearance of the motorcycle having the light. By making the peg longer than the conventional peg, the light will be more visible and will present a wider profile to oncoming motorists.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,993 to Walker shows a motorcycle passenger floorboard but has no light on it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,179 to Nakamura shows a bar step for a small-sized vehicle but no light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,682 to Michiyama shows an auxiliary pedal device for trick-cycling attached to the front fork blade of a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,954 to Schott et al shows a handlebar safety light for bicycles which could not be used as a foot peg light.